


The Absence of Your Voice

by Whedonista93



Series: Soul Mate AU [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BAMF Darcy Lewis, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki casts a spell - there are no voices in the Tower, and anyone who enters cannot leave</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Absence of Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

> TS = Tony
> 
> TO = Thor
> 
> DL = Darcy
> 
> JF = Jane
> 
> JBB = Bucky
> 
> NR = Natasha
> 
> SR = Steve
> 
> BB = Bruce
> 
> A/N: WAY more fun to read in my original formatting. Each character's chats had their own fonts. So much better... but I am not fighting with my computer long enough to figure out how to transfer that formatting over. Sorry! I hope you enjoy it anyway!

 

 

TS: Welcome to Avengers Tower! Say goodbye to your voice! -_-

 

Thor, Jane, and Darcy were greeted by Tony holding an electronic sign when the elevator opened on the Avengers common area.

A series of broad gestures from Thor managed to ask, “What’s going on?”

Tony flicked the screen and a rather uncomplimentary picture of Loki and a horse appeared. Jane and Thor flinched while Darcy opened her mouth in a silent laugh.

 

TS: Take a pad.

Tony’s sign said after another flick as the billionaire gestured to a side table.

 

TO: What has Loki done?

Thor’s sign flashed after a rather comical (in Darcy’s opinion) display of jabbing fingers.

 

Tony shrugged,

TS: Spell, best as we can tell. Anyone who enters the Tower loses their voice. And also can’t leave the Tower. Sorry. Tried to get the word out before you got here.

 

TO: ‘Tis no fault of yours, Man of Iron.

 

DL: Even his writing is all Asgardian formal!

Darcy pointed her pad at Jane with a silent giggle.

 

JF: Be nice!

Jane flashed back.

 

DL: I’m not being mean! It’s adorable.

Darcy stuck her tongue out at Jane. Jane just rolled her eyes.

 

TS: On the left of your screen, there’s an option on the side to send a message to a specific person instead of just holding your pad up until someone pays attention.

Tony’s message scrawled across all of their pads.

 

DL: Yo! Short, Snarky, and Rich! (get it? Like tall, dark, and handsome, but tailored to you) Point a girl in the direction of food, would ya?

Darcy sent back.

 

Tony raised an amused eyebrow.

TS:Follow this hall - right off the open common area.

 

Darcy shot him a thumbs up and wandered off down the hall.

 

 

Thor had mentioned that some of the Avengers were out on missions, but Darcy was still pleased as punch with the remaining members. Steve and Bucky were watching a movie, the sound felt odd in the relative silence. Bruce had a book propped open on his lap. Natasha had an intimidating assortment of knives, guns, and assorted whetstones and cleaning kits spread before where she sat cross-legged on the floor. Darcy silently (duh) thanked Loki for the forced silence (in that one moment only), so that she could have a bit of a fangirl moment without being too loud about it. After snapping a quick picture, for her own enjoyment, not for the filthy rags that tried to call themselves news or anything like that, Darcy lifted her pad back up and fired off a message to Bruce - the only of the assorted Avengers she had actually met.

 

Bruce’s eyes widened before he silently chuckled at the crude, but clear sketch of the Hulk slamming Loki into the ground on his pad with a big question mark next to it. He craned his head around slightly to look at Darcy, who grinned broadly and offered a wave before dropping her bag on the ground and striding into the kitchen.

 

JBB: Who’s the dame in the kitchen?

BB: Darcy. Doctor Foster’s Assistant.

NR: The one who tased Thor?

BB: Yes.

SR: Is she making apple pie?!

BB: It would appear so.

JF: When in doubt, Darcy bakes. Hi, btw. Jane Foster.

JBB: Do you smell that?! I think I’m in love. Can we keep her?

JF: You’ll have to fight me.

JBB: We could take you.

DL: But could you take Thor? Thunder Bro is always on team Jane. :p

JBB: … I did the whole group conversation thing again, didn’t I?

DL: Yup!

 

 

JBB: Need any help?

DL: Dishes, if you want.

Darcy offered with a brief bright smile before continuing to bob her head along with music in her earphones. Ten minutes later she turned around and went bug-eyed.

DL: Dude, you know there’s a dishwasher, right?

Bucky ducked his head almost sheepishly,

JBB: Still not used to that concept.

DL: Any concepts you are used to?

JBB: Disney.

DL: Disney, really?

JBB: There are SO many of them!

DL: You’re my new Best Friend.

DL: J-Man, queue up my Disney playlist ASAP! Bucky and I are staging a hostile takeover of the common room TV!

“Right away, Miss Lewis.” JARVIS responded, a hint of amusement in his voice. “Order?”

DL: Still don’t think it’s fair you can still talk, but you’re the best, J! By release date, please.

“Thank you, Miss Lewis. As you wish.”

JBB: I understand that reference!

DL: I approve of whoever has been in charge of your movie education.

 

Two days later, halfway through Alice in Wonderland, Darcy was sprawled on one of the common room couches with her feet in Bucky’s lap when a shadow fell over her. She glanced up to see Steve looming over her and started to grin before she noticed Serious!face. She quirked an eyebrow instead.

SR: You seem to be getting along real well with Buck…

DL: That a problem?

SR: No, of course not! He needs friends. Just… don’t hurt him. If you aren’t gonna be around… don’t get his hopes up. He’s still… ya know.

DL: Am I getting the shovel talk from captain America?

More Serious!face.

DL: Alright, alright, behaving. Wouldn’t dream of hurting him, captain dorito.

Confused!face. Darcy just smirked.

DL: I’m not gonna break your boyfriend. Now either sit down, shut up (ha! See what I did there?) and watch the movie, or go away. You’re distracting.

 

Two weeks later, they were out of Disney movies, over-supplied on cookies, cakes, pies, and any other manner of goody that Darcy had felt possessed to bake, and Darcy was resorting to drastic measures to ensure Science! endured breaks.

DL: Help.

Bucky and Steve gave her matching raised eyebrows.

DL: Science! isn’t stopping. It needs to stop. Or the scientists responsible for Science! are going to blow something up… hopefully not themselves. I’ve reached the end of my resources. Time to pull in the big guns. If I stop Jane and Tony, Bruce will follow quietly.

JBB: What, exactly, do you need, doll?

Darcy grinned. She had meant ‘big guns’ in a quite literal figurative sense.

Five minutes later, Science! ceased. Because Jane and Tony were thrown like sacks of potatoes over Bucky and Steve’s (respectively) shoulders and dragged bodily from the labs and tossed unceremoniously onto beds in rooms courteously locked behind the Science! wranglers by JARVIS. Darcy shot a thumbs up at the ceiling.

Two hours later, cabin fever hit Darcy hard and fast.

Ten minutes after that, all hell broke loose.

 

One of the common room windows shattered. When the glass stopped raining down, Darcy peeked over Bucky’s broad shoulders (when had he moved to cover her?) to see the cause. Clint was standing on the ramp of a quinjet hovering just outside the window, which he had, apparently, _thrown_ Loki through, if the self-satisfied smirk on his face was any indication.

Loki pulled himself to his feet and brushed the glass from his clothes, “If you wearied of the game, all you had to do was say so.”

Darcy smirked despite herself, then side-stepped Bucky while simultaneously pulling her taser from the holster at her back. Before the super soldier could register what was happening, Darcy pulled the trigger.

Loki convulsed on the ground, before panting, “That… should not have… worked on me, you… puny… mortal.”

Darcy shrugged as she handed the device off to Bucky and mimed pulling the trigger. Bucky obliged while Darcy grabbed her pad.

DL: Blessed by the god of thunder, you dick.

Loki managed to roll his eyes. Bucky pulled the trigger again. Darcy smiled up at him encouragingly.

DL: Feeling reasonable yet?

Loki said nothing. Bucky pulled the trigger _again_.

DL: Now, either you play nice - i.e. give us our voices back and unlock the Tower - or I’m gonna go wake Bruce up.

Loki paled. Huh, Darcy hadn’t known the pasty bastard could get any more white.

 

“I’m sorry, I must have heard you wrong. Lewis did _what_?!” Tony rasped.

Everyone was rasping, Darcy noted absently. Par for the course after three weeks of forced radio silence, she mentally shrugged.

Clint smiled broadly, “She tased him. Then threatened him with Bruce.”

“I like her. We’re keeping her.” Tony decided. He turned to Darcy, “We’re keeping you.”

Darcy scoffed, “Janey is pretty much in love with your labs. You couldn’t get rid of us if you tried.”

 

Darcy took a deep breath of smog-filled air and smiled at the New York skyline.

She jumped at a low, unsure voice behind her, “You’ll stay right?”

She turned to face Bucky with a hand on her chest. A grin, and some of his usual charm, bled through, “Sorry, doll. Didn’t mean to scare you.” The expression vanished as fast as it had appeared, and he looked terrified again, “You will, right?”

And when Darcy finally registered what he had said initially, her eyes nearly bugged out of her skull. She smiled up at Bucky, took a deep breath, stepped right into his personal space, grabbed his collar, and pressed her lips to his. He gasped against her mouth before snaking his metal arm around her waist and curling his flesh fingers into her hair. And _damn_ … Darcy didn’t often do anything so purely selfish, but she’d had _You’ll stay, right?_  stamped across her bicep since the day she was born, and she was almost certain, but if she was wrong… well, she wanted this before she opened her mouth to prove it. She pulled away reluctantly a moment later, the need for oxygen pressing at her lungs.

She took one final deep breath before looking up at Bucky, “Takes more than a pain in the ass god to get rid of me.”

Bucky’s eyes widened comically before he picked her up and spun her in a circle, whooping all the while.

Darcy laughed as Bucky sat her back down on her feet, only to yank his shirt over his head. Darcy spent a moment admiring the view before landing on the lines of script across his ribs, _Takes more than a pain in the ass god to get rid of me._

Darcy grinned up at him, “Thank Thor I was right about that. Otherwise that kiss could’ve been damn awkward.”

“Would you have cared?”

“Nope!”


End file.
